


Defenders of the world

by Food_before_love



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a god, F/F, F/M, Lance is the baddest bitch, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), heith is strong in this one, i worked too hard for this to flop, idk what else to say, keith can’t talk to hunk without having a seizure, shance, shiro is a nervous reck, so yeet yeet beep beep, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Food_before_love/pseuds/Food_before_love
Summary: Every 10,000 years, 5 heroes are born. Each with their own unique power that scientist are dying to get their hands on. No one really knows what started this cycle. All that research can really ever prove is that the name Voltron always ties back to it. No matter what, the heroes identities are never revealed. To this day, the world is still curious to who the past heroes could possibly be. Well, we know who our heroes are.
Relationships: Heith - Relationship, Lotura, Shance - Relationship, Voltron - Relationship, romellexpidge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like please let me know if this is too long or sucks or just needs more work because I know I’m pretty new to writing and I just had this idea for a while. Enjoy!!

Every 10,000 years, 5 heroes are born. Each with their own unique power that scientist are dying to get their hands on. No one really knows what started this cycle. All that research can really ever prove is that the name Voltron always ties back to it. No matter what, the heroes identities are never revealed. To this day, the world is still curious to who the past heroes could possibly be. Well, we know who our heroes are.

**_Blue Archer the water hero, owner of the Blue Lion bracelet_ **

****

When Lance got his powers he was just a baby. Silly and clumsy, never having a care in a world. He was adventurous and had a deep love for the sea. Every summer his family would visit the beach and live their days away on the sand. Lance loved it here, even as a baby who could hardly understand much. He loved to be close to the water, as if it was calling his name. So when he crawled his way to the water, it was no surprise. He was just a giggling fit as it tickled his skin. Not even when his mama was screaming at the giant wave heading his way did he care. Veronica had obviously turned her back on the child and from a normal perspective, he was going to drown.

When he lifted the giant wave away from him and saw his mama faint, that was just hilarious to him. A baby, only 2, had just somehow lifted a wave above himself and was smiling as the sun shined through the water. I’m sure to the average eye, this was absolutely insane. Lance’s life continued on this way. He never had a care in the world and he was continuously sending his mother into near heart attacks. Lance used his powers for whatever he felt necessary. At 3, he was making animal puppets out of water, at 4 he was shooting it at his older brothers for the last churro, and at 5 he was playing pranks. He was gifted with a blessing and he intended to use it.

Even in high school, he was a prankster. He didn’t tell people about his powers, due to the amount of stress his mama had screamed into him about it being a secret, but he definitely didn’t put a limit to how much he used them. Even when college rolled around and he moved to New York, he was one fine with who he was. He was fine with being different.

**_Fire Emblem the Fire hero, owner of the Red Lion ring_ **

****

When Keith got his powers it was... nice? Kind of awkward when your dad is a firefighter and you almost burn down your house at the age of 5. A normal person would be terrified if their child just burst into flames before their very eyes. His mother was thrilled though. Her son was a chosen one to form team Voltron someday! All her studies were right before her eyes. She was an archeologist. For years now she had been studying the mysteries of Voltron and the great 5. Now she was looking at the future. Keith’s dad was tense though. He had a temper, and what if he ended up setting someone on fire by accident? Sure he was homeschooled, but there was still things to worry about. What if he set off in public one day? Then the government or some freak scientist would be ripping him from their arms. Mr.Kogane just didn’t want to put his son through a life of being viewed as an outcast more then he already was.

Keith had no control over his powers and he liked it that way. His were driven by emotion. Though, emotion could get him somewhere he doesn’t need to be. Some days he would suddenly just flare up and set his room ablaze. It would pull a sigh from his dad and a gentle giggle from his mom. They had to replace a lot of furniture and repaint many walls. So many fire extinguishers were wasted on putting him out and so many times they had to race to the store to buy new clothes. Keith hated clothes shopping. He was a handful, that was for sure, but his parents loved him all the same. After Keith’s father died in a fire, his flames were dimmed. It was because of something he could create he had lost one of the only people in the world who understood him. He would control his powers. For him. He learned to find peace within himself and control his anger once he reached high school, but his rage was still a dangerous thing, and he could lose his temper if pushed enough. He had convinced his mother into letting him attend an actual school.

He wanted to put himself around people more to help control himself a little better. It helped in some ways. Though, there was still things that would set tiny fires on his shoulder or maybe his hair. Nothing a little deep breath couldn’t handle. As he moved on through life he moved to New York with his mother to attend college. Life could be hard, but he was making it. Even if he was an outcast.

**_Velocity the speed hero, owner of the Green Lion Glasses_ **

Katie was only 7 when she was shooting around her house like a mad child. It’s kind of weird when you’re relaxing with your older brother talking about astrophysics and all of the sudden you just start vibrating in place and then shoot off. What was happening? She didn’t know. All she did know was that she was full with a crazy amount of energy and it was sending her flying!

“Woah! Katie what the hell!” Matt shot up and chased after her. Colleen sat downstair in her chair reading a book and sipping coffee when she suddenly saw the flash of green breeze pass her. Her eyes widened and she stopped drinking mid sip.

“Wha-…. kAtIe!” Trying to catch her was terrible. She was here, then there, up then down, she was Everywhere! All anyone could see of her was a flash of green. Matt, Samuel, And Colleen were drained by the time they tied her down and put her to sleep. It was best to just hold her down and hope she tired herself out. The first few days were horrid. At 6 in the morning Katie would shoot out of bed and race around the house, she couldn’t go to school for 3 weeks until she adjusted to the new talent. Samuel worked day and night to understand why his daughter was moving faster then light. No scientific research could prove an actual realistic point to what was happening. There was usually some comic nerd to pop up. When he did get even close to something factual, it led to something called Voltron.

“Voltron?” He wasn’t going to take her to a doctor, then she would just be used as a test subject, and he wasn’t going to turn her into a lab rat. Katie eventually got the hang of her speed though. It came in handy when the school bell was about to ring. If you live in New York like the Holts did, the speed was a welcome. Soon she of course surpassed all of her classmates in high school and skipped the 11th grade. She was in college before she knew it and it didn’t intimidate her at all. Sure, she was smaller then the majority of people here, but if someone wants a bite out of her they are in for a shit ton.

**_Mauga the Invisibility hero, owner of the Yellow Lion headband_ **

****

When Hunk was growing up, he mainly spent time with his family. Sure, he had a few friends, but he just preferred to be in the kitchen with his mother. Though, when he was 10, he really wished he wasn’t in the kitchen with her. The day he got his powers. To this day it’s a bit of a blur. One minute his mama is helping him put a dish in the oven and the next there are knives shooting towards her. Then pots and pans are flying everywhere and god does Hunk have a massive headache. The sound of screams fills the house and honestly, Hunk doesn’t know what he’s doing. He would never try to purposely hurt his family or anyone for that matter. He sends his mother running when he tells her he can’t stop it. Soon he’s flashing in and out of reality. Turning invisible and sinking through objects. When he reaches out for his mama his hand ghosts through her and now he’s the one screaming. Finally, after some time, the objects collapse to the floor along with Hunk. He feels exhausted and the headache only increased. How did he do that? How could he lift all those things and not even touch them. He didn’t mean to. He didn’t even want to. He didn’t want to become invisible either.

Of course his mother is labeled as a mad woman when she takes him to the doctor and over time they learn that Hunk is special. Why? They don’t really know. Still, he is, and his family was supportive of him through it all. Soon Hunk was turning invisible and using his mind to move things on a day to day basis. They come in handy when you want to sneak a taste of your mother’s cooking, or you need to disappear for a bit. In a way his power described how he felt most of the time. Like an Invisible coward.

**_Captain Atlas the Strength hero, owner of the Black Lion pendant_ **

****

Shiro was... not okay. Only 15 and he was shot to the ground. It was either him or his mother and he couldn’t lose someone else after his father died in the army. The store they just so happened to have come to was targeted by terrorist and the man with the mask was carelessly taking down innocent people one by one. When the gun was aimed for his mother, the only thing Shiro could think to do was save her. He didn’t even notice that he had teleported in front of her. His feet acted before his mind could.

“Takashi no!” He was shot 3 times. In his back, his shoulder, and his side. The pain almost didn’t exist at first. Not when he was lifting an entire shelf attached to the floor and throwing it at the man and other shooters in front of him. It was noticeable when he calmed down though. He was dragged to the hospital and lost his arm. A lot to take in when he was only 15. He never thought this would be his life. Living off of disgusting hospital food and physical therapy to get him back on his feet. Continuously crushing things by accident and not knowing his own strength. Sometimes even teleporting into the middle of the hospital hallways in the middle of the night when he didn’t mean to and having to lie to the nurses that he was sleep walking. Even with the new arm that Galra inc. gifted him, he wasn’t satisfied. He felt like the life was drained from him, at least his mother was alive. He was growing tired from living on edge of not knowing when and what to touch in fear he would destroy it. Do you know how hard it is to explain to the hospital how you destroyed 3 tv remotes and crushed the shower handles?

What shiro had done at the store was dangerous and he didn’t even know what he did. He was lucky that the cameras were hacked and shut off before the attack so only the people in the store saw him teleport and gain strength that was stronger then a gorilla’s. If anyone tried to explain what they saw, they would probably be labeled as traumatized from the experience of seeing so many killed. It scared his mother in more ways then one. She didn’t want anyone to know what Takashi had done. She was so scared she would lose him to the government and she was only an immigrant, so they probably wouldn’t trust her.

“Kashi, I need you to promise me you won’t tell anyone about what you did. Promise me.” She held him tightly as he cried into her chest. The hospital room was dark and quiet besides the tv. Shiro’s mother laid in the hospital bed with him as an attempt to calm his nightmare.

“But ma-“

“Takashi… please promise me. No matter what, you won’t tell anyone. I can’t lose you.” There was a moment of silence until Shiro felt the warm tear drop from his mother’s eyes.

“I promise. For you, anything.” She kissed his forehead.

“I’m so sorry kashi…” When Zarkon, the Galra tech owner, discovered his powers from observing the footage in the store no one knew existed and offered to run test on him Shiro’s mother didn’t know what to say. How did he know about what Shiro had done? Was she helping? She’ll admit that she was a bit scared of Shiro now, but she couldn’t lose the last person she loved. Declining the offer only led to her death 2 years later. Zarkon wanted Shiro and he wanted him bad. He needed to know if his suspicions were true. Could the boy be the key to his experiments? Shiro grew up with his aunts in New York and continued on to college once he was able to get back on his feet and get used to his new arm. The PTSD therapy was still necessary of course, but shiro could live on his own now, and his aunts were a phone call away. He had them to guide him. Soon he got used to his strength and learned how to control the teleporting issue. His aunts remained oblivious to the whole powers thing, but if he did destroy something he blamed it on adjusting to his arm. He was going to keep his promise to his mother.

All 5 of these heroes remained blind to the life before them. In their eyes they were just people that were different from others. What more could they do with their powers? Well. Saving their city and the world definitely wasn’t the first thing they had in mind.

**Present day June 10, 2033**

**8:37 a.m**

“Watch where you’re going salamander.”

“How about you watch where you’re going snake boy.” Yet again, Lance and Keith were arguing in the middle of the college halls. This has been happening since freshman year, so it’s no surprise. Everyone just tends to block them out when they start arguing like 5 year olds.

“Hey guys knock it off.” Hunk gently nudged the two away from each other and pulled Lance in the direction towards physics. “We’re going to be late for class if you keep this up.” Lance scowls and runs his fingers through his hair as he picks up the folders he dropped from bumping into Keith.

“You’re right Hunk. Mullet isn’t worth my time. Stupid country boy.” He walks away and Hunk gives Keith an apologetic look as he follows after him. “I’m sorry! Maybe talk to me later, yeah?” Keith nods and waves as they disappear down the next hall.

“I swear that idiot shouldn’t even be in college. He probably only knows how to style his stupid hair.” Keith stormed off in the opposite direction towards astronomy. Why was he angry? Because he was having a normal conversation with Hunk when the pride filled idiot bumped into him. He was so close to asking him out on a date without stuttering and Lance just had to ruin it. Would he ever find that confidence again? Probably not. He’ll try though. For this annoying crush he has on the very huggable Hunk, he’d do anything at this point. He sighed as he scratched his head and opened the door to his class. Sometimes he misses homeschool, but there’s no turning back and online college is a bullshit move, that and his mom works as a teacher here. It’s more comfortable with her just a hallway down. Call him a mama’s boy if you want. He looked around and then took the seat next to Shiro and Matt. Of course, the terrible mood was obvious. Matt snickered and Shiro sighed.

“Didn’t go as you planned?” He glanced up at Shiro and then gently laid his head into his arms.

“No, McClain ruined it.” He ignores the snarky look on Matt’s face.

“Are you sure you didn’t mess it up yourself mocha?” Shiro punches him in the shoulder, but it doesn’t kill Matt’s smirks. The nickname ‘mocha’ comes from an incident where Keith attempted to ask Hunk out once again, but somehow managed to slip up on water,(that Lance totally didn’t put there) and send his mocha flying through the air and landing on Hunk. Not only did Keith bust his ass, he also embarrassed himself more then he already could. No matter how much Hunk claimed it was fine, to this day he was sorry and Matt refuses to let the incident go.

“Give me a break, I’ve been trying for months now and today was the first time I didn’t freeze or stutter. This happens every time I’m close! Either someone interrupts us, or I flip out and say some thing like toodles doodle me you love.” Keith groaned and slammed his head on the table. “I’m never gonna get to tell him I love him.” Shiro chuckles and rubs a comforting hand down Keith’s back.

“Don’t worry, someday you will. You just need to wait for the right moment.” Matt nods.

“Yeah, when will that time be? When I’m fifty and on my death bed? I probably won’t even be able to do it then.” The thought of love was literally giving Keith a headache. He’s never been a peoples person, so this much social interaction in a day itself was draining.

“With that attitude yeah.” The conversation dies as class starts. “Just keep your head up and I’m sure you’ll get it soon.

Hunk was panicking.

“I mean what do you think he was trying to ask me?! Do you think he was going to tell me he hates me or something or maybe tell me he’s mad at me for something I don’t even know if I did?” Lance glances up from his nails. “What if I disrespected him somehow and I didn’t mean to!? Or what if someone said I started a rumor about him- God Lance why did you have to interrupt!-“

“Hunk.. my man, you sound insane.” Lance puts away his nail file and closes his backpack. “Calm down, I’m sure he was just going to ask you out on a date. I’m sorry I ruined it, but in my defense, I didn’t know he was in front of me. You two were just standing in the middle of the hallway blocking everyone.” Hunk sighs and hides his face in his hands.

“I know, I’m not mad. I’m just, I don’t know. On edge? You know how I feel about unfinished conversa- wait did you say he was going to ask me on a date?” Hunk admits that he had a crush on Keith freshman year, he just never thought he was into him. After some time he let go of the silly thing and started dating Shay, but she moved back to her home country so they didn’t want to do the distance. The fact that Keith might be into him kind of sparks that buried crush.

“Hey, look forget I said anything okay. Just don’t stress yourself out about all this. I’m sure he wasn’t gonna say anything bad, or else he would have stomped up to you or something. How about we talk about this on the way back to the apartment?” Lance gave him a comforting smile and Hunk nodded smiling back.

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks.”

“Anyti- when the hell did you get here?” Hunk turned around to see Pidge sitting in the sit next to him taking out papers from her bag. Of course, he jumped.

“Bout a minute ago. Do you guys have yesterday’s notes?” Lance sneers and hands her the papers.

“I hate when you do that pop up thing. You’re like a freaky alien that can teleport. A midget alien.” She rolls her eyes and starts to glance over the paper.

“You say that all the time. I think you guys just don’t pay attention to your surroundings very much. That can get you killed one day ya know.” Lance scuffs and runs his fingers through his hair.

“How dare- I always pay attention to my surroundings!” Rolo and Nyma give each other a look and then smirk. “Nothing gets by this sexy intelligent and handsome guy I’m like a freaken ninja- AHH!” Nyma licks her finger and then shoves it into Lance’s ear laughing.

“Sure. Nothing gets by you big guy. Now shut up before Iverson comes in here and rips your head off again.” Lance shivers and then flicks her off as he rubs his ear.

“Whatever. I was in the middle of talking. That’s why I didn’t see that coming.”

After class Lance, Pidge, and Hunk went back to their place since there wasn’t anything else to do. Sure, they had some projects due soon, but who actually does their shit until they’re screaming on the last day to turn it in. Hunk was cooking, Lance was on Twitter, and Pidge was studying Latin. The tv played in the background, but no one payed attention to a single thing that was being said. Their apartment was cozy. Not very big, but just enough room for the three of them. Pidge had her space and her own bathroom. Lance and Hunk shared the bathroom in the hallway and their bedrooms were just across the hall. Hunk was a bit of a neat freak so the place was usually clean. Well, literally everywhere but Pidge’s room. Rent and chores weren’t much of a big deal. Hunk and Pidge were receiving money from their parents while Lance worked at the café down the street. Hunk and Lance switched between who was cooking and who was cleaning while Pidge occasionally did the shopping. They liked being roommates. They each came from pretty big families, so the thought of living on their own was slightly intimidating.

Hunk frowned as he looked in the pantry. “I thought you guys wanted tacos tonight.” Pidge glances up from the book she’s reading.

“Everything should be in there to make them. What’s wrong?” Hunk points to the pantry and puts down the spatula he’s using.

“There’s no taco shells or tortillas. Unless you guys like eating beef with taco toppings I don’t know what to tell you.” Lance looks over at Pidge with a frown.

“This is why it’s better to just let Hunk do the shopping and let me do the cleaning, but nooo someone doesn’t want to be stuck with the dishes.” Pidge rolls her eyes and closes the book.

“I swear I got everything that was on the list. Maybe you aren’t looking hard enough.” She opens the pantry and scales the shelves up and down. As Hunk said, they weren’t in sight. Great. Now she’s going to have to run to the freaken store to make up for it.

“Damnit. I could have sworn we had everything in here last time. Maybe a certain someone decided to use them up.” She looks at Lance and then walks to grab her shoes at the door. “I’ll go get some. Be back as soon as I can.” She grabs some money from the counter and rushes out the door. She could just race off like she normally does. Then she could be back before anything gets cold. She walks down the stairs and looks around once she’s out the door. Of course, there’s too many people. “guess I’ll do this the normal way.” Sometimes, She has to be carful with how much she uses her speed. Even though people won’t know who she is, she’d rather not have cameras keeping an eye out for her the majority of the time. That and her mom would be a handful if she saw her on the news. That happened to be someone she isn’t interested in listening to.

Everything is pretty peaceful out today. No one honking or threatening to run over someone and no obnoxious people bumping into her in a rush. Wish it was like this in the morning time. Usually, she would have to deal with at least one rude person. It’s something to appreciate when she can go about the day without some jerk coming along. Once she reached the store she grabbed a few things for herself (junk food) and then went to get the taco shells. She forgot to as if they wanted a certain brand so she just grabbed something that was a decent price and went to the register. There wasn’t many people in the place to begin with so the line moved smoothly. Once she was out she planned on grabbing something from the coffee shop next door, but she glanced to her right to see a red headed man walking drop his things in the street. She raced over and grabbed some of his things while also dropping her own on the sidewalk. Before any cars could honk, she grabbed his hand and helped him organize everything he had dropped and pulled him out of the street.

“Silly me. I can be such a clumsy person. Far from as fast as you as young folk now a day.” Pidge glanced at the older man and laughed. He definitely wasn’t from around here. He had a heavy British accent. Not to mention that mustache was killing her. It took a lot not to laugh.

“Don’t talk down on yourself. We all can get caught behind sometimes. I’m sure you’re well up to speed. And I get the clumsy thing. I can be kind of a dope myself.” She holds his suitcase with a smile, but he stares at her for a bit longer then normal. _Oh please don’t tell me I ran into some old pervert._

“Well I’ll be going now-“

“ I’m sorry I know it must be extremely rude to stare, it’s just… you remind me of someone from long ago. An old friend.” Pidge blinked a few times, but didn’t say anything, she didn’t really know how to react. In a way,The old man seemed familiar as well, but she can’t recall knowing anyone like him. Maybe she had seen him before in public. The man shakes his head and nervously smiles at her. He quickly grabs her grocery bags, making sure she doesn’t notice him slip in the glasses case, and hands Them to her. “Thank you for your help! Sorry for acting so strangely. I’ll be on my way.” With that the man walked off. Pidge shrugged and began to walk away. At least nothing breakable was in her bags.

“Hope the food isn’t cold. Hunk is gonna kill me.” She glances around and and then takes a quick step towards one of the allies and speeds off. It won’t hurt to run the way back.

**Krolia’s House**

“She’s one of them I’m telling you. She’s perfect for the green lion! I can see it in her eyes. She’s got the glare like an irritated olkarian.” Coran blabbered on and on about how Pidge was the perfect choice for Green. Allura sighed and rubbed her temples.

“I hope you’re right. I trust you, but you did claim she was very young. At the most 1700- 17 your majesty.” Krolia corrects her.

“Oh right. My apologies, it’s amazing that I’m almost 10,000 years older than her. Or anyone for that matter. As I was saying, don’t you think it will be a little harsh on her? I know everything was very pressuring when my father came to me. I wouldn’t want to put someone else through that feeling when they aren’t strong enough for it. I also do not wish to remove someone from the life they once lived.” Coran takes a seat across from her taking her hand gently and gives her a sincere smile.

“The green lion was begging to be with her. I trust that she will be the perfect candidate. The lions wouldn’t pick anyone that can’t handle anything. I trust them, now I need you to do the same. The Blue and Black Lion have already chosen their owners. We just need to find them.” Allura nods and glances at the pendant and bracelet.

“I know Coran, it’s just that… I do not wish for the Black Lion to repeat the mistake it made with Zarkon. Or any of the lions to soon make it.” She glances at the red Lion Ring and sighs. It was once her father’s. The one who created these 5 powerful creatures. Coran squeezes her hand gently.

“Allura, you know what happened to Zarkon. It was not the Lion’s fault.” There’s a moment of silence before Allura actually looks into Coran’s eyes. _Trust him Allura. He of all people knew father better then anyone._

_“_ Okay. Whatever you say Coran.” She smiles at him and then looks at Krolia.

“Any ideas Krolia?” Krolia sits her laptop down in front of the two and clicks on the first profile.

“This is Lance McClain, he’s a student at the college I’ve been working at. From what you’ve told me, the Blue lion needs someone carefree yet selfless? Someone she can act as a mother towards? Am I correct?” Allura slightly nods, focusing in on the picture of a bright smiling Lance. His blue eyes captivating her for a moment. “Then he’s perfect, obnoxious, but he’d do anything for his friends. Even though my son wants to wring him by the neck.” Allura glances back at her and she shrugs. 

“He may be the one, but we can never be too sure. Coran, you can meet Lance and determine if he is who the Blue lion wants. What about the Black lion’s owner?” Krolia clicks a few things on the laptop and then pulls up Shiro’s profile.

“This is Takashi Shirogane, he’s the college’s star student.

Aiming to be an astronaut or work with prosthetics, he’s was born a natural leader, wise, and patient. I can’t see anyone else in the world being more perfect for the Black lion then him. He’s willing to hold the world on his shoulders if it means protecting people.” Allura glances at him one last time before picking up the Black lion pendant.

“I’ll find him and see to it he receives the pendant. As for Keith? Once I return I hope he will have the red lion. We don’t really know if she wants to belong to anyone right now, so we can’t force her. Though, I’m sure with a little stubbornness to fight her own, she’ll open up. I’ll take yellow with me just in case. Come on Coran.”

“Just a moment princess.” Krolia hands Allura a phone and waves her off. She glances at her in confusion. Then stares at the phone.

“Is this another one of your forms of technology communication?” Krolia giggles and nods.

“Yes, it’s called a cellphone princess. Simply click the blank face, then the only number, which is mine, and I will answer if possible.” Allura watches Krolia carefully. “Also, if you get lost, click the address and it will guide you back here. Though, I’m not sure if you will understand it.” Allura doesn’t look up from the screen for a while, but then nods when she understand.

“Call me first if you get lost.”

**Shiro’s apartment**

“I’m home!” Shiro slams the door open with a smile and Adam screams while Matt falls off the couch.

“What did we talked about!?” Shiro glances at them with the most innocent eyes that would make you puke rainbows.

“What? What did I do?” Adam swats him in the head with a sandal.

“Your unnecessary strength! The brute force on the door- Shiro, this is the fourth hole you’ve put in the wall with the doorknob this month!” Shiro slowly pulls the door back and glances at the large hole. _Oh._

“Hehe… I can fix it??” Adam rubs his eyes and groans.

“You’ve had your arm for a while and you still don’t know how to control the strength it can produce. I can’t even stay mad at you because you’re like a puppy.” Shiro smiles nervously and nods as he places his school bag in the closet while taking off his shoes and then puts the groceries in the kitchen.

“Give me a break Adam. Sometimes I forget about it. It feels so normal to have the weight at this point I don’t acknowledge it.” He quietly yawns as he begins to unbag the items while Adam moves to put them away.

“I know bunny. It’s just sometimes I worry if you’ll ever acknowledge it when you need to. Though, You have always been a brute, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised haha.” Shiro frowns and gently taps Adam on the head with a bottle of protein.

“I am not a brute, and stop calling me bunny. That nickname doesn’t suit me at all.” He places the protein in the cabinet and throws Matt a granola bar while getting one for himself. Adam smirks and takes a bite out of the bar before shiro can.

“Oh yeah? Well, the way you are in bed proves you wrong. Not to mention your face just reminds me of a bunny. Would you like me to call you skunk or Oreo instead?” Matt groans loudly and then slams his laptop close.

“Come on! I told you guys to never talk about your sex life around me! You aren’t even together anymore.” Shiro rolls his eyes and continue putting the items away while Adam leans against the counter watching.

“Whatever. I was his first. Plus, I have privileges that allow me to talk about our previous sex life. Isn’t that right bunny?” Shiro rolls his eyes even harder.

“Whatever you say Adam.” Once the food was put up Shiro checked his phone and took a seat on the couch. He, Adam, and Matt being roommates only started as of last week. Adam had moved in while they were together and young, but they realized that they were just better off as friends. Even if he is his ex, he’s still his best friend. He was there when Shiro was laying in a hospital bed and broken. When he was crying about his nightmares as throwing tantrums because his physical therapy was moving so slow. Adam was there through it all to tell him to keep his head up, and when he threw his tantrums he was there to remind him of the reality in the world. So they remained roommates. Matt had moved in last week simply because his old apartment had set on fire and he needed some where to live until he could get his money right and find a new place close to the college.

Shiro did most of the work around the place. He bought groceries, but stayed out of the kitchen. He couldn’t cook if his life depended on it, so Adam did the cooking. Shiro was a neat freak so he did the cleaning. He paid the bills yes, but Adam was always willing to give money if needed and now Matt was willing as well.

“Are you cooking or do you want me to just order a pizza?” Adam glared at him and pushed his glasses back up as he grabbed a few things to cook with and put on his black apron.

“The day I eat that disgusting takeout mess is the day you know I want to die. We’re eating meatloaf and mash potatoes idiots.” Matt smiles and starts crying tears of joy.

“Shiro how could you never tell me that you came home to cooked meals? It reminds me of living with my parents again.” Adam refuses to ever touch any form of takeout simply because he was raised with home cooked meals. He just preferred his own food. It reminded Shiro of coming home to his mother, which was a big reason he liked Adam so much. It’s a very comforting memory.

“I thought you knew.” Shiro cuts the news on as he blanks out everything around him to listen. That bastard Zarkon had made another discovery with the use of quintessence on the human body. Apparently quintessence can help expand the life of the average man about 10 years. Zarkon was known for his many human experiments to help improve human health and life. The company claims that the participants are willing, but Shiro feels as though there is more to it. Ugh. The day that company crashes is the day Shiro will do a backflip for joy. He hated Galra inc. more then anyone simply because he believes they have something to do with his mother’s death. That and no one had ever really seen what Zarkon looks like. Only his wife and assistant Haggar and his son Lotor.

“Shiro!”

“Huh?” He quickly switches his eyes to see Adam glaring at him.

“Your alarm? It’s going off. It’s time for your run.” Shiro glances at his phone and frowns.

“But I just sat down.” He whines. Adam points his spoon at him with the same glare.

“No no no. You skipped yesterday. Get up and get those giant feet moving. And you!” Matt jumps and fixes his glasses. “Go do the laundry. It’s been a week!”

“Yes sir!” Matt salutes and rushes off to the laundry room leaving shiro in the hands of Adam’s wrath. So Shiro may or may not have a diet plan to follow and a stupid work out routine. It’s not like he enjoys it. He would much rather stay at home and eat buckets of Oreo Icecream all day but nooo, he has to stay healthy or else his arm won’t work with him. Adam crosses his arms and leans his weight on one leg.

“I’m waiting bunny.” Shiro hurries off to his room to prepare for his evening run. His room was simple. Nothing but bland colors of grey and black with only a hint of royal purple here and there. Shiro was never big on picking furniture. His closet was no different. He had white, black, grey and purple clothes, mostly suits. He settled for black simply because he was too lazy to pick anything else. Of course, he stopped to look in the mirror, and sighed. The same scars remain in the same places. To say Shiro didn’t like his body was an understatement. He hated it. Sure, he was more fit then the average guy on the streets, but that doesn’t come without a cost. He had stretch marks from how quick he had gained muscle and marks from the incident when he was 15. Maybe someday he’ll learn to love them, but today isn’t that day. He rushes out the door with a quick I’ll see you later.

“I’m putting dinner away at 8 so be back before then if you don’t want cold food!” Once Shiro is out the door and down the stairs he sets his timer and starts jogging. He lives in a Pretty decent neighborhood. According to Matt, he’s filthy rich and so is Adam. Doesn’t really view it that way, he just has more money to spare to live comfortable. There aren’t a lot of people out today, so Shiro is able to move a bit less tense then he normally would. He was always alert for anything of course, but he just didn’t feel like some women stopping him to compliment his muscles and ask if he was married.

Allura was enjoying herself. The streets of New York were full of thousands of new sights and people. She loved it. It was so different from her home planet. Was everywhere on Earth the same? She had stopped by a flower shop to observe the many different plants and their colors. They’re all so beautiful to her, and the smells are wonderful. She sees stores with the clothing human women prefer to wear, and even sees coffee shops that give off a deep wonderful soothing smell. Every human was different and unique in their own way. Some even had different hair colors similar to her own. She loved it. She even forgot what her mission was, too thrilled by the many sights and smells that filled her. It isn’t until she lands in a park she comes to her senses. Yes, the park is very beautiful and the children and dogs are all to die for, but Allura is terribly lost, and the phone she has is too confusing for her to understand what she needs to do. She thought that the human language… English? Would be easy. It turns out, Allura was following where Black wanted her to go Unconsciously. So when black purred and caught Allura’s attention, she realized what it wanted.

Shiro did the normal routine, and made it to the park a little faster then he would have hoped, but he spotted a woman with… white hair? that looked terribly lost.

“Curse the gods! Altean technology was more advanced and yet I have no idea how to work this stupid… cell phone? Black? Are you sure he’s here?” Allura scanned the beautiful area in search for anyone that may have stuck out. To be specific, anyone with a scar across their nose. The black pendant wasn’t really speaking with her right now, simply pulling her body in the direction it wished for her to go. It was frustrating if anything. So many people had glanced at her hair with strange eyes that she didn’t know how to react. They hadn’t done this before. Or maybe she was just starting to notice. Also her ears were becoming terribly hot behind her hair. Everyone else’s ears were so ugly. How can they hear? Not to mention she was wearing a obnoxious long sleeved turtle neck in heat to hide her marks. Krolia had also covered her facial marks with something called… makeup? So no one could tell she wasn’t human. Though, now that she was focused of her surroundings, she was just starting to actually become nervous someone would question her. She was ready to return to the cool living room of Krolia’s home.

“Excuse me ma’am?” Allura jumped and turned to see none other then shiro himself watching her with curiosity. Black jolted within its box. Allura glanced down at her pocket. _Is he the one you want Black?_

“U-um yes?” Allura observes his face and body. He definitely is fit enough to be the black’s owner. The question is, will he accept his role?

“You seem lost. Do you need any help? I’m sorry if I bothered you, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t in danger or if everything was okay.” Shiro stood a respectable distance from her in fear she may react badly, but Allura smiled. He slightly leaned in and lowered his voice. “Is someone following you?” Allura smiled nervously and shook her head.

“O-oh. No no. Thank you so much for asking, I actually am a little lost. I’m not from here.” Shiro is a little surprised when he hears the British accent, but laughs it off to not be rude.

“Your accent says a lot haha. I can take you to where you need to go if you like, or point you in that direction. I’m pretty familiar with the area, so I should know where you need to be.” Black jumps in Allura’s pocket again and she glances down at it. _Him? You want him?_

It jumps again and Allura squints a bit at him.

“If you could direct me to this location I would certainly appreciate it.” Allura remembers Krolia’s instructions and shows Shiro the address. He stares at it for a moment until he reads the name.

“Mrs. Kogane? Keith’s mother… are you… a college student? Or teacher?” Allura tilts her head in confusion.

“Mrs.Kogane? Do you mean Krolia and her son Keith? I’m very well acquainted with Krolia, but I have yet to meet her son. I’m simply visiting from my hometown.” She goes to move her hair behind her ear but quickly stops when she glances at Shiro’s. That’s right. The ugly ears.

“Oh. Nice, I’m good friends with that family. Actually, her home isn’t far from here. I’ll walk you there.” Allura nods her head and follows after him. Of course, much to the black lion’s delight. They begin to pass by the similar sights she had seen before and it takes a large amount of willpower not to go running to everything in sight from curiosity. Maybe she should try and start a conversation? Maybe that would help her get her mind off of the surroundings.

“So your name is?” Shiro glances at her and then let’s out a soft laugh.

“Gosh that’s pretty rude of me. My name is Shiro.” Allura smiles and gentle places her hand in her pocket.

“I’m Allura, thank you for helping me. This place is extremely different from where I grew up.”

“Oh really? You grew up in the UK correct? The last time I was there I was visiting in London with a friend, it was a bit similar to here in my opinion.” _Quiznak! What is a UK?!_

Allura nods along with whatever the hell he is saying. They chat about his major and even bring up his arm for a split second. What catches her attention the most is the mention of Galra Inc. gifting him the arm. They can’t possibly be THE Galras correct? Of course, they can live for many years, but they can’t possibly live out for 10,000 years. When Allura had been pushed into the healing pod, her father had left her in the cave on this planet with the lions and Coran as a way to escape the wrath of the war. Clearly her father had failed. There’s a reason Krolia had found her at this point in time, Allura is just afraid of what the reason behind this is. What force so strong could cause her to now search for the future owners of the lions? They both go silent for the rest of the walk. When they reach Krolia’s home Shiro turns and gives her an award winning smile.

“I can’t believe you know someone I’m so close with. It’s definitely been a pleasure to meet you and I hope I see you again while you’re still here.” Allura thanks him and glances at his pocket. How is she going to slip the Black lion into his hands? Maybe she could hug him? That would be weird. Or maybe drop it and pretend it isn’t hers? No. He look like the type to return lost objects. Well, she has no choice but to stumble into him.

“I appreciate your kindness Shiro.” She moves to head on the porch, but bumps into Shiro, quickly placing the black box in Shiro’s pocket. Shiro catches her by the shoulders and steadies himself. “Goodness! Silly me! I’m very sorry.” She quickly moves away and heads to the door.

“It’s fine. Tell Krolia I said hello.” With one last glance, Shiro begins to walk away. He could of sworn he saw a pink marking on her right cheek. Then again it may have been a makeup mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely suck at writing fight scenes and action so I really do apologize ahead of time if this is cringy or sucks. Along with the switching perspectives maybe being confusing.

Once Shiro had gotten home he had finished off his routine with 50 push ups and pull ups. He hadn’t even bothered to check his pants. Simply throwing them to the side desperate for a shower. When he finally did collapse into his bed he sighed and pulled a pillow over his head. The same routine. Day. After. Day.

**8:57 P.M**

**Lance, Hunk and Pidge’s**

**Apartment**

Pidge had come back with the bags and the three had ate and gone off with their day. Only, before Pidge ran off to the safety of her room, she grabbed a green glasses case from out of one of the plastic bags. _Weird. I don’t remember buying a case. I don’t even wear glasses._ She didn’t bother to question it any further since when she opened the case the glasses were cute. She just set them aside on her nightstand. She’ll try them on tomorrow.

Usually around this time everyone would be in their rooms preparing for the next day. Pidge would stay up on her computer until her eyes shut on their own, Lance would scrolled through Instagram and then proceed with the rest of his nightly facial routine around 9, and Hunk would make sure the house was neat and head off to his room to give his family a daily call. The home would be quiet and calm as 10 rolled around and the 3 would fall asleep with the only sounds being the cars below. Well… that is… if Coran and Allura hadn’t of climbed through the window like creeps. Coran stumbles and falls on his face with a silent omf and groan. He quickly jumps up into an attack position as if to show he was alert and ready to fight. Allura rolled her eyes as she glanced around the cozy apartment and made her way towards the hall.

“Alright. Coran, you said you’ve already given the green lion to its desired owner, so that leaves Blue to this Lance person. The question is… which room is his?” Allura whispers. She glances at the three doors. Maybe she should just open them and check. She glances in the first door to see a girl sleeping rather wildly with a laptop on her chest. Allura waits for the blue lion to move in her pocket, but feels no movements. She gently closes the door and moves to the next. She opens the door and cringes at the tiny creak it makes. There isn’t any movement from the larger figure in the bed. She pulls blue out of her pocket and glances at the box. It doesn’t shake at all. So whoever this is isn’t what blue wants. Maybe Krolia was correct and Lance is the owner of the Blue lion. She still had to check every possible candidate. Though, with the way things are looking, Lance is the one.

She closes the door and moves to the last. In the bed is the man Krolia had shown her with a mask on his eyes and some strange green liquid on his face. The blue lion jerks aggressively in her box and Allura glances at it. _I knew I could depend on Krolia to lead me on the right path._ Allura quietly moves into the room and bends a bit closer to get a better look. He doesn’t snore, and his complexion is only slightly lighter then her own, so it’s him. She places the Blue lion’s box on the night stand and stops to take a look at the photos on it. A large family with a child version of himself sits next to his lamp, and Allura smiles. She never had a large family. Only her mother, father, and Coran. She wonders what it would be like to have something like that. At this point, she just wishes she had a family. She had only been awaken for the past few movements, but the ache of her father and mother’s death still remained. She makes her way out of the room and heads back to the window she had climbed into.

“Coran? Where are you?”

Coran quickly places the yellow lion on Hunk’s nightstand and races back to Allura’s side.

“Sorry Princess. The yellow lion had found its owner, so I was taking him where he wanted to be.” Allura frowns a bit, but sighs and nods.

“I trust you… now let’s hurry back so that we can make sure Keith has received his lion.” Coran nods and they make their way out of the window. Now, yes it’s creepy to crawl up the ladder on the side of a building at like 10 at night into someone’s window, but Alteans don’t get that. At least, they don’t care.

**Krolia’s home**

**10:43 P.M**

“Keith, could you come here for a second?” Krolia takes a seat on the couch and glances down at the small box. She’s slightly worried Keith won’t react well to what she’s about to tell him. He’s never been that big to her studies about Voltron, but maybe he won’t react as badly as she’s thinking.

“Yes!” Keith moves down the stairs and walks into the living room. “Something wrong?” Krolia pats the spot next to her and Keith takes the seat.

“No no, just wanted to talk to you about something. First, I need to know that you trust me. I have some things that are extremely important I need to discuss with you. Please, do you trust me Keith?” His eyes widen a bit at the question. “Of course I do mom, why wouldn’t I? You’re the only person I trust next to dad.” She nods and smiles a bit. “Thank you. You know about Voltron right? The ancient legend I study?” Keith nods and starts to look a bit skeptical of the conversation. He loves his mom, and he believes anything is possible due to what he can do, but at the same time it looks like a wild goose chase. His mom as been looking for this stuff way before he was even born.

“I found something. Well, found a lot actually. When I was in the cave near the waterfall, I followed all of the markings on the wall and even managed to decode some of the language that was there. That led me to two strange pods with people inside. Actual people Keith.” She takes a breathe and grabs his hand. “To put it short, I found the owners of the Lions. I found Aliens. I found books and thousands of pieces of history of a planet that doesn’t even exist anymore.” She stops and waits for his reaction. Keith glances around the room and rubs his thumb on the back of his mother’s hand.

“… mom… are you sure you didn’t hit your head in the cave?” Krolia jerks a bit and sighs.

“I can assure you I did not. I’m not going crazy. Please Keith, you said you would trust me.” He looks down for a bit and then glances at the picture on the table. His mom and dad stand with smiles as they hold him when he was first born. _Come on Keith, dad would have trusted her._ He takes a deep breath and looks back at her.

_“_ you didn’t turn them in did you-“

“No! Of course not no! I.. They.. Keith they’re going to form the new team of Voltron. And… you’re their red lion.”Keith gasps and quickly looks at her other hand.

“Is that?-“

“Yes. Yes it’s the red lion ring.” She smiles and he pulls her into a hug. He doesn’t really know what emotions he’s feeling. Fear, happiness, confusion, doubt? It’s all an array in his head. How could he of all people be the red lion’s owner? If this is all real. Well, could these aliens explain how he could control his powers better? Could they help him? All his life he had believed he was just some freak of the world, could these be the people that would show him what good he was for?

“Keith, there’s something out there and it plans to take over our planet, it’s feeding off of our kind and they need you to put it to an end. We don’t know what it’s motives are. We don’t even know why they’re still alive. They need you to protect this city, country, world… maybe even the universe.” He pulls away from the hug.

“There’s more people in this world like me? Right?”

“Yes. You and 4 others within this city are the same.” Well, that’s great. That’s perfect actually! Keith would finally have someone that can relate to his struggles, or at least understand the pain of not being able to live like a normal person. 

“The only thing is, you can’t let anyone of your team members know your identity when you do meet them, no matter what, it has to stay a secret. Do you understand?” It takes a moment, another secret he’s going to have to keep from the world. Well, not like he isn’t used to secrets. He’s just disappointed that he thought he would be able to feel as though he had an actual friend, sure he had shiro and Adam, but it’s different because they have normal lives. He nods and takes the box. When he opens it, his eyes meet a ring with a silver band and fiery red ruby in the center. It’s definitely a beautiful thing. He attempted to place the ring on his finger, but it was too small.

“Um… I thought the lions would adjust to compliment whoever their owners are?” Krolia shrugs and giggles a bit.

“Well, they will, but remember what lion we are dealing with. The red lion belongs to who she pleases, you have to earn her trust for her to be yours.” That does nothing but pull an aggravated groan from Keith. Of course he got the most complicated lion to deal with.

“But what if she never adjusts or opens up to me?” She rolls her eyes.

“You two are too similar for her not to, give her some time and I can guarantee you she’ll be yours.”

Once Keith had spoken with his mom he had gotten ready for bed. He’ll deal with the stubborn lion tomorrow, for now, he needs sleep to process what had just happen.

The next morning, everyone woke up yawning and stretching. Lance made his way to the bathroom to complete his routine, Pidge groaned and popped her bones, Hunk began on breakfast while waiting for Lance to finish in the bathroom, Shiro shaved and did his morning pulls ups, and Keith laid in bed attempting to fall back asleep. Adam was out handling a project for class and Matt was looking for a new place. So Shiro was home alone, which was perfect.

As he walked out of the kitchen with his coffee he began to pick up his clothes from yesterday. A small black box fell from his pants and he raised his brow at the sight of it.

“When did I get this?” He opened the box and raised his brow even further. There in it lay a black necklace that seemed to be made from obsidian and had a yin yang symbol on it. It was nice and definitely shiro’s style, but where did it come from? Suddenly the box began to vibrate and shiro threw it across the room as a flash of light hit his eyes. He fell backwards and scooted away until his back hit the wall. _Is that a bomb?!_ The flash died down and Shiro glanced at the area the box laid. Nothing was there but the necklace on the ground. Maybe shiro had imagined it. Maybe he should call his therapist? Or take his pills? Or he’s just going crazy. He gets up from the spot he fell in and slowly makes his way to pick up the necklace. When did he even get it? Why was it in his pants? He places the damned thing on his dresser and moves to pick up the coffee cup he had dropped earlier. As he reaches down he looks to his right and notices a black Maine coon cat sniffing the spilled coffee.

“… how did-? When? I need to call Curtis.”

“Is that your lover?” Shiro turns around so fast the wind whips in his ears.

“…. Who said that?”

“Me of course, there’s no one else here.” Shiro looks at the cat and stares at those big blue eyes. Now that he’s actually taking time to look at it, he notices the white areas along its stomach and face, and the fact that it was a huge fucking cat. Like. Giant. He crouches down and holds his hand out towards the cat.

“Come here cutie, are you the one talking? Or am I losing my mind.” The cat glances at Shiro’s hand and then scuffs.

“Am I supposed to lick you? Really rather rude to hold your hand in someone’s face.” _I’m insane._ Shiro’s eyes widen when he realizes the cat is the culprit of the beautiful voice.

“Oh my god you talk.”

“ What? Did you expect me to be silent? How else would we communicate?” Shiro takes a seat on the floor as the black cat moves into his lap. He doesn’t push her away, and even though she’s rather large she isn’t heavy. So he Just let’s her take a seat. She’s definitely a big cat if she can take up his whole lap.

“You’re very different from my last owner. He was more welcoming to very powerful creatures, like lions, yet you welcome me as a common house cat. Rather distasteful but I’m willing to be this way. You’re also quite the looker.” Shiro slowly pats the cat’s head with his human hand and takes a deep breath.

“Your last owner? Are you- how can you talk? What do you mean lion? What’s you name?” She leans into Shiro’s touch.

“My last owner’s identity must remain a secret, and it was such a long time ago I fear I may not remember it anyway. I understand why you feel the need to ask as many questions as you do. I am rather different from the creatures on this planet.” The black cat, who shiro later learns her name is literally Black, tells him about the history of Voltron and why she was here. It’s a lot to take in, and he definitely is still considering calling Curtis, his therapist. Is shiro even fit to be a worldwide protector? He couldn’t even save his mother from who killed her.

“Are you sure I’m the Black Lion owner?” _Am I sure I didn’t just hit my head and forgot?_ Black tilts her head with curiosity.

“I know a leader when I see one, and you’re the only person in this world with my required power, your power in specific. So I have no doubt that you’re my owner. I wonder if the others have found theirs.” Shiro perks up a bit when she mentions ‘others’.

“There are more of you? I mean- more people like me?” She nods and stretches a bit.

“4 more actually. I have 3 sisters and a brother. Where they are I haven’t the slightest at the moment. It seems as though they are still sleeping.” 4 others? So that means there are 4 other people in this world that are like him. He can’t believe it. For so long he had thought he was just some freak to the world with abnormal strength, never knowing there was someone out there who was probably going through the same thing he was.

“When can I meet the other owners?” Black laughs a bit.

“When we are needed you will get the chance, but I’m afraid you won’t be able to know your other team members very well. You aren’t allowed to know their identity and they aren’t allowed to know yours. It’s for the safety of everyone sadly.” Shiro slouches a bit. Well, that was thrown out the window. “Now that you know everything, are you going to take the responsibility as the Black Lion? Understand that you will play a very important part. You’re the leader, you have to guide the others when they cannot lead themselves. Their personalities can clash here and there, you have to be the one to keep order. Can you do that?” There’s a moment of silence before Shiro really looks at her. This could be life changing, and dangerous. Does he really want to risk his life? He just started to adjust to the one he created here. Was he willing to take another change?

“What exactly am I protecting everyone from? You told me there was some form of evil, but didn’t explain.” If shiro was going to do this, he at least wanted to know what he was going to be fighting. Black’s eyes seem to glow a bit before she hops back into his lap.

“It’s an ancient evil that has been living off of this planet. Though, I do not know many details, I can tell you that the creatures we are up against have been killing your kind for quintessence for more than a century. If this continues, soon they will have enough to enslave or even kill everything here.” _Quintessence? Could this have something to do with Zarkon?_ Shiro hasn’t heard of any others using the element, he was the one that discovered it as well. It has to be him.

“I’ll do it.”

“Well, that was quick. What caused that?” Shiro groans a bit as he feels a headache coming on, and glances at his prosthetic.

“I think I know who we’re going to be fighting.” She rubs against him and settles on his window seal.

“Well then, I’m glad you’re on board. Now let’s talk about your name.”

________________

“Por qué me molesto, maldita sea!” **(I am so sorry if this is incorrect to any Spanish speakers. I used google translate.)** Lance groaned as he tossed yet another outfit across the room. He had a date with a really cute girl named Plaxum and couldn’t find anything to wear. He had been trying for ages to get her to say yes and now that he has the chance he doesn’t even know what to wear?! Imagine the insanity of it! He would of asked Hunk, but he went out and Pidge is at her parent’s place. That and she has a terrible sense of fashion. Well, he’s not gonna cancel, it’s just a movie, maybe she won’t pay too much attention to his clothes. He starts to hang everything back up and when he’s done he takes a seat and sighs. He looks over at his family picture and smiles. He misses being back at home with his brothers, they would tell him what to wear. Probably tease him. He misses mama. He can just hear her stern voice reminding him not to use his powers to impress the girl. He looks down notices the blue box on his night stand and raises his brow.

“What the heck is this?” He opens it and smiles at the silver bracelet with a single sapphire designed like an ocean wave. It made him think of home.

“Wow. This is really nice. Maybe Hunk got this for me.” Lance puts the bracelet on and smiles. It fits perfectly. Suddenly there’s a flash of blue light and it causes Lance to flinch.

“Freedom!”

“Wha- OH MY GOD!” A small Russian blue cat with short fur and blue eyes leaps on Lance. He glances up and frowns at the obviously happy feline. “Where did you come from?”

“Rude. You could have said that nicer. Like who are you or wow you’re beautiful.” Lance’s eyes nearly pop out of his head.

“You can talk?” The cat lays down on his chest.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be able to? Did Allura not tell you?”

“What the cheese? Because you’re a cat! Cats don’t talk! And who is Allura?!” Lance reaches for his phone and clicks on plaxum’s number, but the cat gently pushes the phone down with her paw.

“I’d appreciate if we kept my appearance secret. That and I need to speak with you on important matters.”

The cat, Blue, guides Lance through the basics of why she’s there and why Lance needs to become a hero. He takes the news incredibly well and honestly, Blue thought he had gotten lost somewhere in her explanation.

“So, let me summarize this. You.” He points to her, “are a magical creature from another planet and need me,” he points to himself, “a handsome, strong, intelligent, and extremely attractive guy that is totally fit for the job, to be the Blue lion’s owner so I can help defend the world from some creepy space dudes that are trying to take over Earth?” Blue tilts her head to the side.

“What’s a dude?”

“Haha this is awesome! I’ll do it. I always knew these powers were only meant for greatness.” Blue walks up to Lance’s side and takes a seat.

“Lance. This is serious. You do realize you’ll be risking your life, correct?” Lance runs his fingers through his hair and looks in the mirror.

“I’m willing to sacrifice myself for the sake of the world. No big deal. Plus, I have family in Cuba and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to them.” He scratches the top of her head and glances at the bracelet. “I’m taking this seriously, even though this is happening pretty fast, I don’t see a reason not to trust you or turn down the offer. I care about my people and I couldn’t imagine a world any different from where we are now. From now on, it’ll be you and me little Blue.” He boops her nose with a smile. “What else could my powers be useful for besides saving people?” Blue hops on his shoulder and nuzzles her face on his.

“I like that answer.”

________________

Now, Hunk was a scaredy cat, he’ll admit that. He’s not new to accidentally sending something flying or turning invisible when he’s spooked. Kind of like an octopus. Has he made some pretty good excuses to explain why it happened? yeah. Could he explain why two clothing racks went flying in the store because he felt the case in his pocket jump? No. The only thing Hunk could do was run to the bathroom, lock the door, and dump his pockets. When he opened the box he expected to see a living thing in it. Not some stupid orange headband! What could of made him jump? Was he imagining it? When he had found the thing this morning he thought it was a gift from Pidge or Lance and was going to wait till later to open it. Now he’s starting to think they played a prank on him.

“Okay Hunk. Take a deep breath. You’re just imagining things like always right? Just being a big baby.” Hunk’s eye twitches when he sees a bright yellow light flash behind him.

“Wow does it feel great to be out of that box.” Hunk slowly turns around when he hears the deep husky voice.

“Wha- AHH!” He slams into the nearest wall at the sight of a huge lion in front of him stretching. To say he was hyperventilating was an understatement, he doesn’t even know how to described the rapid panicked breaths he was taking.

“I’mgonnadieI’mgonnadie **I’mgonnadieI’mgonnadie**!” The Lion turns and looks at him with a… smile?

“Well aren’t you something. You’re almost the same size as my last owner. Only a bit shorter. By the way, Why are you all the way over there?” Hunk would have fainted. WOULD HAVE if he wasn’t terrified of the damned thing eating him while he was out cold. That probably wouldn’t have been so bad, but Hunk doesn’t want to die. He didn’t want to open the door and let the many others in the shop suffer the fate he thought he was going to have either.

“You-yo-you can talk? Am I already dead? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN THE BATHROOM?!” The lion looks at its paws and starts to laugh. Gosh Hunk is gonna pee himself, its really deep voice is booming through this very **very** small bathroom.

“My apologies, this form isn’t of your preference is it? I’ve only been awake for less than 60 ticks and I’ve managed to make a terrifying impression already.”

**_Oh my god it’s fucking talking to him._ **

****

“ᴺᵒ ʰᵃʳᵐ ᵈᵒⁿᵉ.” Hunks voice barley comes out as a whisper as he watches the once huge Lion shift into a big fluffy sandy blond Siberian cat.

“Is this more to your liking Hunk?”

Yeah. Hunk faints. Yellow stands over him and slightly nudges his shoulder with his now, much smaller, paw.

“Oh dear… what did I do?”

______________

Pidge isn’t surprised when strange things happen to her. After the whole speedy incident she just kind of figured her life was never going to be normal. She’s fine with that though. She wouldn’t have it any other way. Still, that doesn’t mean she can’t be surprised. Pidge was visiting her dad to discuss the recent charts showing how his radars had been going crazy. He thinks some strange supernatural or alien like activity has sprung to life. Though, as Pidge sat in her old room waiting for her dad to call her down, she was greeted by yet another surprise. Remember those glasses she found earlier. Yeah, when she tried them on she didn’t expect to see a floating Siamese cat above her.

“… hi…”

“Hello.” Pidge’s eyes widen even more.

“…. So.. you gonna explain why you’re a floating talking cat?” The cat floats her way to Pidge’s headboard and sits on top, looking at her with curiosity.

“Well, I could do that, but I believe you already know what I am, don’t you?” Pidge kind of did have an idea. She and her father had spoken about her being a member of Voltron, and how it could connect with her powers. Now that she thinks about it though, she never thought this would be the way she meets her lion. She had talked to mrs.Kogane about the matter here and there and the way she had talked about the lions, she thought there would be some extravagant meeting. Not some casually awkward conversation in her bedroom.

“Well, I can take a guess. Are you one of the Lions of Voltron? Or just some really weird freaken cat?” The cat leaps onto the wall and walks onto the roof taking a seat. Pidge isn’t surprised that the thing can defy the laws of physics, come on. She can move faster then light for gods sake.

“Actually, you’re spot on. Something I can appreciate, I do like a an observant owner. Do you have any idea why I’m here Katie?” Pidge nearly throws the book she was reading when the cat says her name. Sure, she expected the thing to be smart, but not to know her actual name.

“No. Actually, I don’t, Wow you’re freaken cool.” To say she wasn’t intrigued or interested was a lie. She was losing her mind really. Right before her eyes was a talking cat who was breaking every law of the world that involved gravity. Wouldn’t you be excited? The cat lets herself gracefully plop down onto the bed right in front of Pidge.

“I’m grateful for the compliment my dear, but I’m here on urgent matters. You might want to close that, I’m supposed to stay hidden from other human eyes.” Pidge glances at her door and jumps up to close and lock it.

“Why do I have to keep you a secret from my family?” The cat rolls on her back and swings her long tail.

“Because your identity must remain a secret dear. No one can know of me, or who you will become. It’s much too dangerous.” Pidge takes a seat back on the bed and crosses her legs.

“What? That doesn’t make any sense. So like am I some type of god or something? Like why exactly am I the chosen one for this whole Voltron thing? How did I get my powers? Where did you come from? How were you created? Are you able to change into other animals? Why are you a cat?-“ the cat stands on her hind legs and puts her soft paws over pidge’s lips.

“Please, I’m all for the curiosity, but let’s take this one question at a time. You’re rambling.” Pidge nods and silently sits waiting for her to begin. “Thank you. To answer your first question, you are not a god, merely a mortal who was chosen by the Lion gods to withhold such powers. As the prophecy is stated, every 10,000 years 5 heroes are born. I cannot explain too much on the subject, so I’ll leave it at that. Moving to another question, I am from a planet called Altea. My creator lived there. Sadly, my planet was destroyed in a war for power, so I was left on this planet to prevent the enemy from finding me. Though, now that I am awake, it’s obvious to see the enemy has returned and is searching for my family.” Pidge reaches out to rub the cat’s head, but stops waiting for permission. The cat nods and Pidge proceeds with the form of affection.

“Wow. That’s a lot to take in. It’s definitely fascinating though. Still, what is my part in all of this um…”

“Call me Green. Also, brilliant question. You see, we need you to help stop the current evil that is lurking on this planet. If it finds us or even gets control of enough quintessence, it will take over this world and most likely destroy all life. Then it will take over your solar system and more. It’s up to you and your teammates to make sure your planet remains the way it is.” Green looks at the glasses on Pidge’s face as memories flood back to her. “I couldn’t bear to allow another world to witness what I did in the war.” Pidge takes off the glasses and looks at them. Thin Gold rims formed into circles lay in her hand. _A protector? Me?_

_“_ So I’ll be using my powers to protect people?” Before Green can answer someone knocks at the door they both jump.

“ honey? I’m ready to show you what I’ve found!” Pidge panics at the sound of her father’s voice.

“Quick, hide!” Pidge whispers and Green’s eyes glow as she returns to her place in the glasses. Pidge stares in amazement for a moment, but shakes her head placing the glasses back on and hurries to open the door.

“Hey! Sorry for locking the door, I was… on the phone with, Hunk.” Mr. Holt only stares in confusion until he motions for her to follow him.

“Oh okay, well come on so I can show you the charts. Also, when did you get glasses?” Pidge looked into her room one last time before closing the door and following after her dad. _I’m a hero?_

_______________________

_“_ Has she opened up to him yet?” Allura sat at the dinner table with Krolia.

“Judging from how much he’s been yelling and how he burned his new shirt earlier, no.” They both giggle quietly as Keith comes stomping down the stairs with fire covered shoulders.

“It’s not working Allura! I don’t think she likes me.”he frowns. He had been trying all day to talk to Red, but she hadn’t shown her face once. After being introduced to Allura, she had explained that he would have to earn her trust in order for her to come out. She liked a challenge, and she expected him to like it as well. Well, he sure as hell didn’t know how he was gonna do that and he sure as hell didn’t like the little game she was playing. Right now it seems like the damned thing had a stick up her ass. Krolia points to his shoulders.

“Keith put out your fire before you set off the alarm.” He does as told and groans.

“You have to be patient with her. You can’t force it.” Krolia offers her a glass of water as Keith takes a seat.

“I know Allura I know, it’s just, she’s making it a lot more complicated then I thought. Are you sure I’m the red lion’s owner? Maybe you mixed my lion with someone else’s. Or maybe I’m just not the one you’re looking for.” Allura slowly shakes her head and places her hand on his.

“I can promise you that you are the red lion’s owner. She needs someone who an keep up with her, and I can’t see anyone else that could do that besides you. Trust. That’s all you need. I know it’s hard. My father was once the Red Lion’s owner, when he helped create her, he didn’t expect the attitude she came with. She sort of molded herself to be who she wished to be. From what I know, you’re no different. She admires that about you. You’re willing to go against the rules to do what you believe is right, and she respects that. She just needs to get to know you.” Keith takes a deep breath to make sure he doesn’t set on fire again and nods. Steam leaves his nose as he exhales and takes Allura’s hand.

“Okay. I’ll be patient.” The three take the time to discuss how Allura’s planet was and what could possibly have brought Krolia to her path. There’s a reason that Allura was awoken at this time and there’s definitely a reason the lions are needed. The questions to ask are: Where are the culprits and why are they here? Once Coran had returned from his search around the city for any signs Keith had returned to his room to attempt to talk to Red again.

“Come on buddy. It’s me. The guy you’re supposed to be working with.” No response.

5 minutes later?

“Hey! We don’t have all year! What if something comes crashing through my door?” No response.

15 minutes later?

“It’s meeee! Keeeith! I’m your- god I’m your new owner!”

30 minutes later?

“Red please. Do you want something to eat? Will that bring you out?” A small jiggle and his eyes lighten up, waiting with anticipation. Then? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Keith slams his head on his desk.

An hour later?

“Oh my god Red!!” He doesn’t see what he’s doing wrong. He had been attempting to make the ring fit, tried talking to her, he even attempted to beg her to come out. He hadn’t disrespected the lion from what he could tell. Though, now that he’s thinking about it he kind of feels like he has. He can’t force anything, just like he wouldn’t want anyone to force something with him. He sighed as he stared at the ring on his desk.

“Look buddy, I know I’ve been kind of rude. I’m just… I don’t know what I’m doing. For the first time in my life I’m going to be able to do some good with a power as destructive as mine and I just…. I felt good for once about having it. I understand if you don’t want me to be your owner, I probably wouldn’t want to be stuck with me either, but I need you to trust me so I can trust you. Please.” He props his chin in his hand and looks at the ring one last time before moving to get up. He doesn’t make it out of the seat though before he sees a flash of red light and is greeted by a toyger cat with blue eyes. She looks like a tiger. It sits patiently waving its tail here and there as Keith stares at it in awe. He slowly gets back in the seat, never letting his eyes leave it.

“Are you Red?” The cat tilts its head and glances at its ring. It’s kind of intimidating with the way it’s staring. Keith can’t read it.

“My fur? No. My name? Yes. I’m sure you already know it. You’ve screamed it enough.” She looks back at Keith and he smiles as the ring slides on his finger with ease. He rubs her head gently with a small giggle.

“That’s my girl.”

  
__________________

“Emperor Zarkon, project #037 is ready.” Glowing golden eyes coldly watch the inhuman man smirk.

“Good. Release it on the city.” Haggar nods and makes her way towards the door of the dark large office.

“And what shall I say to the prince?” Zarkon merely waves her off dismissing the conversation.

“Let him be in his idiotic ways. As long as he stays out of my way and does not reveal that our kind are here, he holds no importance to me.” Haggar says nothing else as she makes her way to the lab of the large building. Once she reaches her destination she looks to one of her druids.

“Send my latest creation to the center of the city. We’ll need all of the earth humans we can get for the upcoming projects.”

Everyone in the city jumps as the large booming noise is heard for miles across New York. Pidge’s father drops his notebook as objects fall from his shelves. He races to the tv to check the news while Lance rushes to his window. Keith runs down stairs to make sure his mother is okay and Shiro hurries to put on his clothes.

“What the heck is that!?” Lance screeches at the sight of a large black box a bit away, but a bit too close. Blue hops from surface to surface until she reaches the window and gasp.

“Lance? I’m afraid there’s no time to waste. You need to transform.” Lance looks at her likes she’s crazy.

“Already!? I haven’t even thought of a name yet!”

“That’s not important! Transform!”

“Yes ma’am! Blue, Bring the waves!”

Pidge and Mr. and Mrs. Holt all watch the tv intensely as the news reporter begins to speak with much more enthusiasm then necessary.

“I’m your reporter Romelle and we’re live at the New York City center where a strange object has dropped from the sky. Police are blocking off the area and attempting to save any that were in the destruction of the massive object’s drop. So far 9 people have been found injured and are being rushed to hospitals for emergency care, but there are no deaths.” Pidge excuses herself as she runs into the bathroom.

“Green. What’s going on?” Green rushes out of a green light and ever so gracefully leaps into the bathroom counter.

“It’s Zarkon, you need to get to that area now. Goodness I didn’t know this would all be happening so soon.” Her voice sounds panicked as she nervously shakes her tail.

“Wait. Who’s Zarkon? The Galra Inc. owner? Are my partners going to be there?”

“Pidge please, I don’t have time for questions. Just get there and the others will come.”

“Whatever you say. Green, let’s race!”

Keith looked to Allura with questioning eyes.

“It’s Zarkon. He knows the lions are awake, we need Voltron to be together in order to make sure whatever that thing is doesn’t cause any harm. I’d hoped I could of at least trained you all before I sent you off, but it’s up to the lions to guide you.” Keith nods and places the ring with a now golden band on his finger.

“Red, bring the fire!”

Shiro watches Black hop onto the dresser where the necklace lays.

“Are you ready Shiro?” He looks down at his prosthetic and clenches his fist, then looks out of the window.

“Yes. Black, Form Voltron!”

Everyone was shocked as they looked at their new outfits and weapons. Keith had a sword, Pidge had a lasso(that she later found out could shock the shit out of you), Lance had a bow and arrow, and Shiro? Well, his hand started glowing a bright purple and he actually burnt a handprint on his wall. Better not touch anything with that. Pidge’s glasses had turned into a golden mask that covered the top of her face and her suit clung to her with different shades of green, gold and black that shined like snake scales. The light material definitely felt good and there was nothing she could get snagged on while running.

“Sweet.” Lance had a mix of white and blue with sleeveless top and blue gloves that totally didn’t show off the muscle he had, and a Black eye mask. He had a quiver on his back filled with blue arrows and a white bow.

Shiro’s outfit was nothing too far from what he had in mind. It was black and covered his arms up to his wrist and had a large blue V on his chest with a red belt around his waist. His eye mask was a vibrant blue similar to the V.

Keith had red flames rising from his ankles to his knees and his his gloves were black while his chest was maroon compared to the vibrant red on his arms and shoulder. His mask was a deep red that faded into orange on the sides and as his own little touch up his put his hair in a ponytail.

Pidge raced out of the bathroom window towards the havoc hoping her parents wouldn’t recognize her. It made her laugh how the people would gasp and yelp as she breezed past them. It felt good to not have to watch your back to make sure others didn’t notice you.

_“Pidge can you hear me?”_

_“_ Woah I can talk to you in my head?”

_“Yes, your teammates have transformed and are on their way. Only, I cannot sense my brother, I believe he is having trouble.”_

“Who’s your brother?”

_“The yellow lion.”_

Hunk was losing his mind. There’s not way he’s listening to a talking freaken cat. No. way. Him?! A hero?! Please! Hunk couldn’t save anyone. He’s too much of a coward. He’s walking down the street invisible right now! How can he be some chosen dude to save his city? He must have hit his head or something when he fainted. Yellow had done his best to try and convince Hunk to believe him once he had woken up, but Hunk simply put the headband back in its box and raced out the store when he heard the dangers in the center of the city.

“ _Hunk you cannot avoid your destiny!”_ Yellow pleaded. Hunk slammed his hands over his ears and walked faster.

“I’m not listening to you. I can’t hear you.” Yellow only continued with his pleading, and each time Hunk would ignore him. He walked even faster until he was almost running as if he could escape the voice in his head.

“ _Hunk my sisters need me! Your team mates need you! You’re strong! You’re not a coward! You’re the only person who can do this!”_ Hunk was pushing his hands to his ears so hard they began to hurt as he bent over and shut his eyes tightly.

“No!”

_“Hunk please!”_ He pushed his palms so hard on his ears he started to here bells.

“Go away! You’re not real now go!”

“ _Hunk look out!”_

**“STOP IT!”** A silver ring explodes from Hunk as he sends objects flying all over the place. Street lights bend, shop windows shatter and cars flip over. An intense ringing fills his head as his surroundings morph and readjust and then everything is silent. Hunk slowly opens his eyes and looks up with fear at what he’s done. That’s not what scares him the most though, no, it’s the car that had been hurling towards him he had managed to stop and didn’t even know it.

He was holding the car in the air only a few inches from his face. People around him screamed as they watched it float. Hunk is still invisible, no one saw him. Still, it doesn’t calm his nerves.He quickly dropped the car and raced to an alley. He yanked the head band out of its box and watched the cat appear before him.

“Will you transform now?”

Lance, Shiro, Pidge, and Keith all stare at each other confused as they stand in front of the large black box.

“So, you guys just find out about this weird Voltron stuff today too?” Lance glances over the other three.

“Yeah, kind of.” Shiro rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“Actually, I had some knowledge of it before hand.” Pidge nods agreeing with Keith.

“Well, have you guys thought of your names yet? I’m kind of still wondering about mine. Like, I want it to be cool, but not so much to where people think I was trying too hard.” Keith scuffs at Lance.

“Names are not that important. What’s important is that we keep the people safe from this thing.” Lance raises his brow and puts his hands on his hips.

“Oh no don’t tell me you’re gonna be the emo of this group. Lighten up dude how else will the public know about us?” Keith crosses his arms and frowns.

“The public doesn’t need to know about us. We’re not doing this to be celebrities you idiot.” Lance marches up to Keith and frowns right back at him.

“Who are you calling an idiot pal?” Keith slams his head into Lance’s.

“You buddy.”

“That’s enough. We’re supposed to be a team. We shouldn’t fight over silly things.” Pidge awes in disappointment that she wouldn’t get to see a fight since Shiro broke it up. He pushes the two away from each other and stands between them.

“Let’s try and introduce ourselves correctly, and hero names wouldn’t be bad, as long as the public doesn’t know our true identities we’re fine. As the new protectors it would only be fair for the people to at least know what to call us. I’m Captain Atlas, the Black Lion.” Lance looks him up and down and smirks.

“You’re kind of hot captain.” Keith groans and Pidge laughs. She walks up to the three and smiles.

“I’m Velocity, the Green Lion.” Keith looks at Shiro and sighs.

“You’re our leader correct?” Shiro nods. “Alright well, I don’t have a hero name captain, mind helping me out?” Lance looks at Keith a bit annoyed.

“How about emo?”

“Shut up before I make you.”

“Do it rapunzel I’ll break you in half.”

“Stop it!” Lance straightens up and with a nervous smirk. He’ll make a mental note to try and avoid Shiro screaming at him.

“Yes sir!”

“Now, tell me what your power is and maybe we can go from there.” Keith deadpans and sets his whole body on fire causing Lance to scream and jump. Shiro’s eyes widen. “Okay then let’s see…. Why not, Fire Emblem?” Keith shrugs and puts out his flames.

“A name is a name. I’ll go with that.” Lance shoves Keith out of Shiro’s view and smiles brightly at him.

“My turn, so captain I was thinking, what do you think about Blue Archer, or go on a date with me? I was thinking it was a little too much.” Shiro tenses up as Lance wraps his arms around his neck. He moves his head back a bit uncomfortable with how close he is.

“Blue Archer sounds good. It’s very simple and to the point since I’m guessing you’re The Blue Lion. You’re very… Affectionate…” Lance nods and leans in closer.

“In the flesh, hey captain, are you seeing anyone?”

“Whelp! That’s enough- where’s the yellow lion?” Pidge asks and shiro gently pushes Lance off. “ Also why is this box such a threat? Nothings happened so far besides it’s landing harming a few.” Lance walks closer to the box and shrugs.

“Maybe you just have to knock.” He carelessly knocks against the box and suddenly it begins to morph causing the ground to begins to shake. “I WAS JOKING!”

“Everyone get ready!” Now, what comes out of the box is not what everyone expected. Instead of some crazy ugly monster, or like.. freak alien creature, a giant robot with a purple dome head and a purple symbol on its chest rises from the box. It isn’t very bulky, but it definitely looks like it weights a ton. It looks like it was modeled after a fly or some insect. The robot creature took a second to scale the area and then looked down.

“ **#037, Your side tasks are to collect as many humans as possible. Your main objective is to find the lions and their energy sources and bring them to me.”** The robot looks at where the 4 heroes stand and zooms in on them, attempting to scan their facial features.

**“4 Targets acquired.”** Haggar hums in approval.

**“Good. Get them.”** The robot begins to reach for them and the police start shooting. Why they thought those tiny guns would work still sends pidge into a state of confusion.

“Everyone get out of the way!” Pidge makes a run for it while Keith ducks and Lance uses water to shoot onto the nearest building top. Shiro grabs the giant hand and pushes against it to prevent its fingers from wrapping around him and crushing the nearby officers. Lance claps and cheers.

“Wow you go captain! Show that robot who’s boss you strong handsome man!” Keith throws a rock at Lance’s head.

“Stop being stupid and do something!” Lance splashes him with water.

“Don’t tell me what to do! And I was gonna help him anyway!” Lance spins his hand and pulls water from a nearby fire hydrant to form a chain around the robots hand and pull it away from Shiro. Keith stares in awe.

“You can do that!?” Lance laughs and smirks.

“Yep! Jealous!?”

“Move!”

“Huh? AH!” Lance dodges a car (the car that almost hit Hunk) and loses his grip on the robot’s arm. The robot focuses in on Lance and destroys half of the building he’s on. Now, you would Think this thing moved in slow motion from how big it was, but that was the exact opposite. It moved fast. Too fast. Debris falls down onto the police cars below and Shiro does his best to prevent them from landing on a person. He’ll admit, holding up the large building pieces was easier then pushing against the robot.

“Velocity! Try to distract it!” Pidge salutes and races around the robot attempting to keep it occupied but it only glances down and starts to activates something in its hand. Shiro takes a deep breath and stares at it.

“What is it doing?” After a few seconds the hand is fully charged and shooting Rays at Pidge. It starts to move it’s feet again and the police run away. Pidge dodges the laser and starts to move people from the area.

“Black, where’s the 5th lion?”

“ _He is near, though his owner is giving him a hard time. He does not wish to be a hero, and he doesn’t think he will be able to convince him.”_

_“_ What can he do?”

“ _He has telekinesis.”_

“Transform.”

“Not until you explain to me why a car just came straight for me!” Yellow never raises his voice, simply looks at Hunk with stern eyes and answers calmly.

“I told you that there was something in this city out to get you, your people, and I. If you don’t transform and help the others, this world will be lost to that something.” Hunk feels like he’s gonna vomit. Correction, he does vomit. He sighs as he empties his lunch into a nearby trash can. This is all too much all to fast. Why him? Why couldn’t he ever be normal? Why couldn’t he be free from all of this? He looked down at the head band clenched in his fist.

“The choice is yours. Choose wisely.” Yellow sits patiently waiting for an answer. Can Hunk do this? All his life he had run from his problems and fears. When he didn’t want to be seen, he hid. He’s always been a coward. Could he be a hero? He freezes when he hears a loud boom coming closer and closer.

“Yellow…. What is that?” Yellow starts to become jittery with each ground shaking movement.

“Transform now!” Hunk looks at the headband and groans.

“I can’t! I’m scared!” Yellow begins to wave his tail a bit faster as the booming starts to turn one of the street corners. He glanced up and saw the giant figure moving closer, searching the area.

_IS THAT WHAT’S OUT TO GET ME?! OH GOD!_

“You’ll never learn to be brave if you always run!” Hunk frantically looks between the headband and the cat. What is he gonna do? He freezes and looks over to the sound of a woman screaming and panics when he sees a very large black metal hand looming over her and a few others. “Now Hunk!” He frantically ties the headband on his head.

“Yellow, let’s move!” Hunk transforms and runs towards the people raising his hand towards the large metal and stopping it. Man was it heavy! He definitely was gonna have a headache after this. He points for them to run as he shoves the hand back harder.

“Get out of here and take anyone with you that you find.” One of them nods and rushes off giving Hunk a thanks as He clenches his first and stomps a foot in front of him for stability. With all of his might he lifts up and throws the damned thing back towards the center of the city. That definitely left some damage. The robot slams into a building and starts to spark, letting out what sounds like a groan. Hunk falls back with the impact it makes. He looks down at his clothes and stares at the orange gloves and yellow suit. He reaches up to his face and feels a tight material around his eyes. He looks in a nearby car mirror to see the orange headband had stretched farther on his face as a mask. He looks back at the large robot in front of him has regained its footing and gulps, jumping when it sends a body flying into a nearby building and rushes to help them. Shiro groans as he falls to the ground.

“I swear I heard something snap if it wasn’t my pride.”

“Are you okay sir?!” Hunk helps Shiro stand and he thanks him.

“Yeah, good, I’m sure I’ll get used to getting thrown into buildings. Hey would you happen to be the yellow lion? We could really use him.” Hunk sighs and holds his hand out to Shiro.

“Yeah. I’m him. I’m…” Hunk looks around trying to think of a name. The first thing that came to mind was his mother telling him that he could move mountains if he wished. A pleasant memory in a moment of chaos.

“Mauga.” Shiro shakes his hand and gives him a tired smile.

“I’m Captain Atlas, is that Samoan?” Hunk smiles.

“Actually, yes.” A flaming tree comes hurling towards a nearby building and Hunk quickly extends his hand to stop it. Soon a voice follows and of course, it’s Keith scolding Lance.

“You said you would put it out! That and you have terrible aim! The robot is right there!” Lance crosses his arms as the giant wave of water moves him through the air and to the ground.

“I said I was gonna, but then I realized it was too late. Plus, it looks like this dude handled it really well.” Hunk looks at Shiro confused.

“Those are the others, we’ll do introductions later, right now your power would probably be more helpful then ours.” Hunk nods and sets the tree in the middle of the street while Lance quickly puts out the fire.

“What do you need me to do Captain?” Hunk and Shiro duck as a large laser shoots through a building and up the street.

“Velocity! Blue Archer! Get over there and make sure no one gets killed!”

“Yes sir!” Keith rushes up to Shiro’s side and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay? You took a pretty hard hit.” Shiro nods.

“Mauga, I need you to hold that thing still while one of us looks for a way to shut down or destroy it. Most likely what Velocity and Fire Emblem can do won’t be helpful right now. So that means you’re our problem solver. We know that it has a disadvantage in speed, though don’t underestimate it. It can sense when we get too close.” Hunk nods and takes a look at the robot’s head.

“Maybe you can be helpful captain. If I can hold it still for long enough, someone can get you to the head and you can break it open to find out if there’s a way to shut it down from inside.” Keith lightens up at the answer.

“That’s actually extremely smart.” Shiro nearly smacks himself when he forgets that he can teleport.

“I’ll make this a lot easier for you. Blue Archer will help you hold it still, Fire Emblem and I will get to the head.” Hunk nods.

“Wait- how are we gonna get up there?” Shiro smirks and picks up a large piece of a broken building.

“I have my ways, Mauga, grab one of those pieces of debris and on my count throne it directly at the head. Fire Emblem, start right by my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and I’m sorry if this was bad. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up too lol. I wanted to try and perfect it. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @AchilliesAnon if you want

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter @Achilliesanon if you want


End file.
